1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a detection apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
According to an image forming apparatus described in JP-A-2010-114498, an image reading section is arranged at a downstream side of an image forming section on a sheet transfer path, and the image reading section reads an image formed on a sheet by the image forming section. Moreover, this image reading section has a reference member having a polyhedron shape for calibration of each part of image formation. In the reference member, plural surfaces (white, black and colored reference surfaces) are provided. The white reference surfaces are used for reading in a state in which a sheet is not conveyed.